Joongie-Love Action
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Squel Chibi Jaejoong. Drabel setelah puluhan tahun si kecil pecinta kue beruang dengan hyuung penolongnya. Ber-setting kurang lebih 30 tahun dari cerita Chibi Jaejoong. Warning: Drabel, Typo, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Ibu, kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang pria muda. Umurnya berkisar tiga puluhan. Ia bertanya ibunya yang sedang sibuk melihat foto-foto pernikahan wanita tua itu bersama suaminya.

"Lihat dulu aku begitu cantik sekarang wajahku penuh dengan keriput." Wanita tua itu mengelulh walau bagaimanapun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa penyesalan.

Pria muda itu tersenyum. Ia duduk disamping ibunya sambil memeluk wanita tua itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Apa ibu merindukan ayah?" Tanyanya pada ibunya.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum. Tidak ada jawaban itu berarti jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Pria muda itu ikut bergabung bersama ibunya. Ia mengambil album foto yang bertumpuk disamping sang ibu. Perlahan ia membuka lembar demi lembar sambil mengenang masa lalu. Album foto itu didominasi oleh dirinya diwaktu masih kecil. Seragamnya menunjukkan bahwa ketika itu ia masih di sekolah dasar. Terlihat lucu dikala melihat cerminan diri yang begitu pendek dan chubby.

Ia kembali membuka lembar album ditangannya. Seorang bocah lucu yang tak dikenal tertangkap di fotonya. Bocah itu terlihat asik mengecat tas berwarna pink bergambar hello kitty dengan cat hitam bersamanya. Ia yakin tidak pernah mengenal bocah lucu itu atau mungkin ia lupa.

"Ibu, kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya pria muda itu sambil menunjukkan foto bocah lucu tersebut. Sang ibu hanya mengerutkan kening dan kemudian,

"Ahh, itu Joongie. Kau lupa padanya?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Apa dia sepupu ku?"

"Bukan. Dia adalah temanmu. Ayahnya adalah karyawan kantor. Anak itu sangat manis dan suka pada kue beruang yang aku buat." Ujar sang ibu. Ia kemudian mengenang masa lalu.

"Benarkah? Ibukan tidak bisa masak."

"Dulu aku sering membuatnya tetapi setelah ayahmu meninggal aku sibuk mengurus bisnis." Ujarnya.

Pria muda itu menunjukkan sikap prihatinnya. Ia tahu sang ibu sangat mencintai ayahnya walaupun sudah lebih dari 20 tahun menjanda. Selama ini sang ibulah yang mengurusnya. Bahkan ketika kenyataan bahwa orientasi sexualnya menyimpang seperti sang paman, sang ibu berusaha menyembuhkannya tetapi hal itu gagal. Wanita itu akhirnya menerimanya dengan lapang dada sampai saat ini.

Sang ibu pun kembali melihat album pernikahannya sementara pria muda itu kembali melihat foto bocah lucu itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa ketertarikan yang tinggi ketika melihat bocah itu. Bocah kecil dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitamnya yang besar. Mungkin sekarang bocah itu sudah menjadi wanita yang anggun seperti sang ibu. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum dan hal itu disadari oleh sang ibu.

"Aku harap kau tidak tertarik padanya?" Tanya sang ibu penuh curiga.

Si anak hanya tersenyum. "Aku rasa aku hanya gay, bukan seorang pedofil. Lagi pula dia wanita. Sekarang mungkin dia terlihat cantik dan anggun."

Sang ibu hanya melotot tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria muda itu, aneh.

"Dia pria, nak."

Pria muda itu langsung mendekatkan foto itu di matanya agar terlihat jelas bagaimana rupa bocah lucu itu yang ia sangka wanita.

"Oh tuhan, tidak akan kubiarkan kau merusaknya." Ujar sang ibu tidak percaya.


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pria tampan sedang bersanding dengan seorang wanita cantik di depan altar kecil setelah mengucapkan janji setia mereka untuk hidup bersama. Nuansa putih yang kental dengan kebahagiaan, dirasakan oleh setiap orang begitupun pria menawan yang duduk di meja paling depan. Dia bersama ibunya yang sekarang memakai hanbok sutra berwarna berwarna pink dengan chimanya yang berwarna merah. Sang ibu terlihat mengharu biru sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Sekarang dia sudah menikah." Gumamnya mengharu.

Pria menawan itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian menatap keluarga besan ibunya yang juga berprilaku sama. Ini adalah pernikahan adik kecilnya, Kibum. Akhirnya bocah itu menikah dengan wanita idamannya, seorang suster ditempatnya bekerja. Kibum satu-satunya dikeluarga yang bisa bersekolah sampai ke universitas dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Ia sekarang adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit umum milik negara.

Acara sakral itupun selesai. Tidak lama kemudian, digantikan dengan pemberian ucapan selamat kepada sang mempelai. Ada banyak tamu yang diundang, khususnya dari pihak besan. Sang ibu tidak hentinya tersenyum menyalami para tamu sampai mulutnya terasa kering.

Para tamu menikmati acara. Pria menawan itu menyumbangkan suaranya yang merdu di podium. Tanpa malu ia pun bergaya layaknya idol walaupun usianya sudah lebih dari 30 tahunan. Para tamu langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah kecuali sang ibu. Wanita tua itu terlihat tidak suka.

Acarapun telah selesai sepenuhnya. Hanya tinggal para keluarga dan sepasang pengantin yang sudah berganti pakaian. Mereka akan berbulan madu selama seminggu di pulau tropis. Setelah memberikan wejangan akhirnya mereka pun pergi. Tinggallah sang ibu dengan pria menawan itu.

"Aku tidak suka tadi kau menyanyi di sana. Membuat malu!" Ujar sang ibu ketus sambil menarik chimanya. Ia berjalan menuju lift diikuti oleh pria menawan itu sambil membawakan tasnya.

"Suaraku bagus apa yang salah?" Tanyanya. Mereka masuk kedalam lift.

Sang ibu tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir tadi tetangga kita tidak bergosip apa? Mereka bilang 'Mana katanya bakal jadi artis tetapi sekalipun tidak pernah tampil di tv. Kalo mimpi jangan ketinggian!'" Ujar sang ibu sambil mengutip pembicaraan tetangganya yang ia undang tadi.

Pria menawan itu mendecak tidak suka.

"Kau contohlah adikmu. Sekolah benar, sampai universitas. Dapat kerja yang bagus dan dihormati bukan seperti kau. Katanya mau jadi artis tetapi sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sekali pun tidak pernah nongol ditv, yang ada kau menjadi pembantu. Mau-maunya diperintah oleh bocah ingusan, tidak ada harganya!"

"Ibu, itu pekerjaan asisten artis!" Ujar pria menawan itu tidak terima.

"Asisten? Memang apa yang kau kerjakan? Mencuci, menjadi supir, beres-beres. Itu pekerjaan pembantu! Contoh adikmu! Dia dokter! Dihormati orang!" Omel sang ibu tidak mau kalah.

Pria menawan itu mendengus. Tak suka terus disalahkan, ia melihat ibunya dengan tatapan muak. "Ibu pikir siapa yang membuat Kibum jadi sekarang? Kalau bukan karena aku yang bekerja apa Kibum bisa sekolah, heh?!"

Sang ibu tersentak ketika pria menawan itu membentaknya. Matanya melotot tak percaya saat anaknya begitu saja keluar dari lift, meninggalkannya.

"Kau dasar anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau membentakku!" Sang ibu berteriak sambil terhuyun-huyun mengikuti langkah anaknya

Mendengar hal itu, si pemuda langsung berbalik. "Ibu tenang saja. Akupun muak bekerja seperti ini. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menemukan orang yang sangat kaya yang akan ku nikahi! Agar nanti ibu tidak perlu malu lagi padaku!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sang Ibu mendengus. "Coba saja! Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, saat itu juga kalian akan ku nikahi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pemuda tampan berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju ruang kerja di rumahnya. Tak terlihat sang ibu seperti biasanya disana padahal wanita itu sudah kembali dari kantor tetapi menghilang begitu saja tanpa membawa ponsel. Ia berjalan mencari sesuatu di meja kerja, mengambil menarik selempar kertas note dan menuliskan pesan disana. Ia pun menempelkan note itu diatas notebook. Tak sengaja ia melihat album foto pernikahan orang tuanya. Teringat akan sesuatu, ia berjalan mendekati rak buku. Mengambil album foto masa kecilnya dan menarik keluar selembar foto. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan memasukan fotonya dalam saku jas. Ia pun pergi keluar dengan tergesah-gesah.

Penerbangan dari Amerika menuju Korea Selatan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Pria itu beristirahat sekitar dua jam di hotel dekat bandara sebelum masuk pergi kekantornya di Seoul. Kantornya di Seoul sangat besar karena ini adalah kantor pusat sebuah merek ponsel yang sedang menjadi tren di seluruh dunia. Pemuda tampan itu disambut oleh seorang pria yang seumurannya. Ia adalah sekertarisnya di Seoul. Setelah sukses membangun brand di Amerika, pria itu pun dirujuk untuk menduduki posisi CEO di Korea.

Ia tidak terlalu lama beradaptasi di Korea. Seminggu setelah kedatangannya, ia hapat nama-nama pekerja yang berhubungan dengannya. Teringat akan bocah lucu difotonnya ia pun mencari tahu nama dan tempat tinggalnya. Nama bocah lucu itu Kim Jaejoong. Ia mencari sendiri alamat rumah bocah itu. Cukup sulit karena ia sama sekali tidak mengingat letak rumahnya.

"Permisi, apa kau kenal alamat ini?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu pada seorang pria yang lewat.

Pria itu berkulit putih dengan rambut lurusnya yang hitam. Mata besarnya bergerak melihat tulisan dari note yang diberikan pemuda tampan itu. "Oh, ini. Apa kau mencari keluarga Kim?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ck. Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Kim. Memang ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku adalah teman anak keluarga Kim. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu." Jawab pemuda tampan itu.

"Oh, begitu. Nanti kau lurus. Ketika ada perempatan kau berbelok kanan. Kemudian mentok dan belok kanan lagi lalu kau belok kanan lagi. Nanti kau bertanya lagi dimana rumah keluarga kim karena di sana sudah dekat." Ujarnya sambil memberi instruksi. Pemuda itu pun terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya. Pria menawan itu pun tersenyum. Membuat pemuda tampan itu jatuh hati tanpa sengaja.

Mereka pun berpisah. Mulailah pemuda tampan itu berjalan sesuai instruksi yang diberikan dan membuatnya berada tepat di depan jalan raya. Kesimpulannya, ia ditipu. Kesal, membuatnya mengumpat. Ia pun kembali bertanya dan seorang manula membawanya ketempat yang sama ketika ia bertemu pria menawan, tepat di depan rumah berpagar abu-abu. Seorang wanita tua membuka pintu untuknya.

"Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Kim?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Iya. Ada apa yah?" Jawab wanita tua itu.

"Aku Jung Yunho, teman Kim Jaejoong." Ujar pemuda tampan itu.

"Jung Yunho yang itu? Aih, kau sudah besar rupanya. Kau tampan sekali. Ayo masuk." Ujar wanita tua itu. Ia pun menarik pemuda itu masuk kemudian bergegas membawakan buah dan minuman.

"Jaejoong sedang berbelanja. Sebentar lagi ia akan pulang." Ujar wanita tua itu. Kemudian suara bising terdengar.

"Ibu! Ini aku belikan buah semangka! Harganya lagi murah loh!" Seorang pemuda begitu saja masuk dan berteriak, sangat bersemangat tetapi semangat itu memudar tatkala melihat pemuda tampan itu berada di rumahnya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Jaejoong, ini Yunho, temanmu masa kecilmu yang tinggal di Amerika itu."

Kedua pemuda itu saling memandang dengan raut wajah yang sama-sama terkejut.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, jadi Kim Jaejoong itu kau?" Suara Yunho terdengar datar. Tak terdengar antusias seperti tadi menanyakan alamat rumah padanya sebelum ia kerjai. Mereka duduk di sofa saling berhadapan.

Jaejoong, pria menawan itu, terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah bocah lucu difotonya. Rambut hitam dan mata besarnya, terlihat masih sama hanya terlihat dewasa sekarang.

"Iya. Itu aku. Maaf soal yang tadi." Jaejoong terlihat malu.

"Jaejoong bawa Yunho berkeliling. Disini sangat sumpek." Ujar ibunya. Mungkin malu akan rumah kecil mereka.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Ajak Jaejoong keluar rumah. Yunho mengikuti. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Begitu hening dan canggung.

"Maaf, soal tadi. Aku kira kau teman Kibum, adikku." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Apa semua teman adikmu kau perlakukan seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya baru kali ini."

"Oh, jadi aku yang lagi sial yah."

Jaejoong tertawa. Ia menunjukkan wajah menawannya lagi. "Mungkin saja. Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung."

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah taman kompleks yang jaraknya satu blok dari rumah. Jaejoong mengajak pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon. Kebetulan cuaca tidak terlalu terik sekarang. Banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sana.

Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto masa kecil mereka.

"Ini kau dan kita dimasa lalu. Kau tidak banyak berubah." Yunho menunjuk gambar bocah kecil lucu itu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pun tidak berubah." Balas Jaejoong. Ia pun menyuruh Yunho untuk menunduk dan menyamakannya dengan fotonya dimasa kecil. "Pitakmu tetap kembar."

Yunho tertawa. Foto itu diambil dari atas. Difoto wajah Yunho memang tidak terfoto jelas karena foto diambil ketika ia sedang menunduk sambil sibuk mengecat tas hello kitty sementara Jaejoong, bocah lucu itu duduk menyamping sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Boleh kusimpan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Silakan."

Jaejoong pun meletakkan foto itu disakunya.

"Anakmu sudah berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho kembali tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala. Ini percakapan para pria tua.

"Aku belum menikah. Kenapa? Aku terlihat tua yah?" Yunho terlihat malu-malu.

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata, seraya menggoda. "Benarkah? Tampangmu sangat menjanjikan bagaimana bisa belum menikah." Sejak awal bertemu Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan Yunho, seperti pria matang bertubuh proporsional dengan style dandy yang mewah. Pasti orang sukses, pikir Jaejoong.

"Hanya belum menemukan yang cocok. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah menikah?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Yunho menaikan bahunya.

"Aku sama denganmu. Masih lajang." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sekarang kau bekerja dimana?"

Yunho mengeluarkan kartu namanya kemudian memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Wah, apa kau serius?" Tanya Jaejoong terkesan melihat kartu namanya tercetak nama perusahaan ponsel terkenal. "Kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"CEO."

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kau hebat sekali bisa menjadi CEO." Jaejoong terlihat tak percaya.

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Oh." Jaejoong mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Aku bekerja sebagai asisten artis. Kau tahu Super Junior? Aku asisten mereka."

"Terdengar bagus." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum teduh. "Kau kan belum menikah. Mau ku kenalkan dengan artis-artis cantik, tidak? Kau pasti bisa menikahi salah satu dari mereka."

Yunho tersenyum. "Kurasa tidak." Tolaknya halus.

Sore hari, Jaejoong pulang sendiri karena Yunho sudah terlebih dulu pulang setelah mendapatkan panggilan. Ibu Jaejoong mengeluh karena ia sudha memasakkan makanan, mengira Yunho akan makan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi kemudian ucapannya beralih yang intinya ia tidak suka dengan pekerjaan Jaejoong.

Sebelum kesal, Jaejoong langsung pergi berendam sambil melihat foto masa kecilnya yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Saat ia selesai berendam, ibunya sedang asik membuka album foto yang ia sangka tidak pernah ada karena selama ini tidak pernah terpajang foto satupun dirumah mereka.

Karena rindu pada Kibum, Ibunya hanya memperhatikan foto-foto Kibum ketika ia masih kecil. Disana terselim sebuah foto masa kecil Jaejoong yang sedang tidur diantara Kibum dan seorang bocah laki-laki berseragam, sama seperti bocah laki-laki yang ada di foto masa kecil yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"Jadi benar kami pernah berteman." Gumamnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Ini adalah hari kepulangan Kibum dari bulan madunya. Ibu Jaejoong memasak banyak hidangan untuk sepasang pengantin baru.

"Bagaimana bulan madunya?" Tanya Ibu Jaejoong antusias.

Mereka, pasangan baru itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Disana sangat indah. Kulit kami jadi kehitaman karenanya." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pastinya menyenangkan." Ujar Jaejoong berharap.

"Makanya menikahlah, Kak." Canda Kibum. Istrinya pun tertawa.

"Kakak mau ku kenalkan pada temanku tidak? Dia juga belum menikah." Sambung istri Kibum antusias.

Kibum menyikut istrinya pelan. "Kau ini. Kakakku kan kerjanya didunia artis, pasti sudah punya pacar yang cantik." Ujar Kibum menggerutu, tak suka jika Jaejoong di jodoh-jodohkan seperti pria tua yang tidak laku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Istri Kibum terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak apa." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. Istri Kibumkan berniat baik.

"Sudah tidak perlu menyesal. Sampai saat ini dia masih mencari orang kaya untuk dinikahi jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Ibu Jaejoong sinis.

Jaejoong melotot. Ibunya pasti akan mengungkit masalah itu. "Ibu!"

"Apa?! Kalian dengar, selesai kalian pergi dia bilang akan menemukan orang kaya untuk dinikahi. Mana mau orang kaya sama pria susah sepertimu. Dasar tukang mimpi!"

Jaejoong malu seketika apa lagi ada istri Kibum disana.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus bu? Nanti ibukan bisa minta dibelikan rumah. Kalo aku, aku mau dibelikan mobil yah kak. Tidak perlu yang bagus asal bisa membawa keluarga jalan-jalan. Trus untuk istriku kemarin dia bilang ingin berlian." Kibum berkata dengan antusias.

Istri Kibum tersenyum. "Iya. Aku mau berlian. Kakakkan tampan pasti bisa mendapatkan orang kaya."

"Kalian ini apa-apaan!" Ibu Jaejoong merasa tidak suka.

"Ibu tidak ingat saat kakak bilang mau menyekolahkanku sampai jadi dokter. Siapa tahu nanti kakak menikah dengan orang kaya." Ujar Kibum berharap.

"Yah, nanti kalau benar ada kalian akan kunikahkan segera." Gerutu ibu mereka, tidak suka.

Jaejoong hanya menyinyir kesal. Sarapan mereka pun selesai. Jaejoong langsung tergesah-gesah pergi sambil membawa tas rasel besar. Besok Super Junior akan konser di Jeju. Mereka akan berangkat sore ini. Jaejoong harus menyiapkan keperluan ke-13 anggota Super Junior agar tak ada yang tertinggal nanti.

"Kak, tolong bawakan ini."

"Punyaku juga yah kak."

"Kak, topiku mana?"

"Kak aku lapar tadi belum sarapan."

Para member saling bersautan layaknya anak kembar. Menyuruh Jaejoong ini dan itu.

Jaejoong menenteng dua koper besar dikanan dan kirinya serta ransel miliknya sendiri dibelakang karena troli barangnya sudah penuh. Sementara para Anggota Super Junior sudah melenggang masuk kebandara diikuti oleh para wartawan dan fans fanatic mereka. Jaejoong menyeka peluhnya. Asisten bukan hanya dia seorang tetapi yang pria hanyalah ia sendiri. Beginilah nasibnya menjadi seorang asisten artis.

Jaejoong langsung duduk begitu selesai meletakkan ranselnya di bagasi pesawat. Ini adalah penerbangan kelas bisnis. Bangkunya terasa nyaman dan tidak terlalu penuh. Jaejoong memasang setbelt-nya. Bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"Halo. Ini siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merengit mendengarkan jawaban dari orang yang menelfonya.

"Oh, aku kira itu adalah nomor perusahaan."

Jaejoong menggaruk lehernya yang gatal. Yang menelfon Jaejoong adalah temannya, Jung Yunho.

"Maaf, besok aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja. Sebulan kedepan, jadwal mereka sangat penuh." Ujar Jaejoong penuh penyesalan.

Terdengar nada kecewa di line sana.

"Sayang sekali."

Yunho menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Aku ada dipesawat. Besok mereka akan konser di Jeju."

Suara Yunho terdengar terkejut. Kemudian suaranya melemah seperti kecewa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menonton mereka saja besok. Itupun kalau tiketnya tidak habis." Ujar Jaejoong berlaga sombong.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar respon dari Yunho.

Tiba-tiba seorang pramugari datang menegurnya untuk tidak menggunakan ponsel dipesawat. Jaejoong pun segera meminta maaf.

"Sudah yah."

Panggilan pun terputus.

Riuh suara mengumandang. Menjerit-jerit tak karuan memanggil-manggil. Bangku VVIP ada 20 kursi. Rerata diisi oleh para wanita, sementara hanya satu yang tidak. Mereka dikumpulkan di sebuah ruangan mewah setelah konser selesai untuk bertemu dengan artis idola dibelakang panggung. Ada yang tidak sabar ingin segera memeluk, langsung saja menerjang sang idola. Disana, pemuda tampan itu berdiri mencolok di antara para wanita. Style pakaiannya seperti biasa, dandy yang terkesan mewah dan berkelas. Penampilannya tidak kalah dengan para idol yang usianya masih remaja. Jika Super Junior adalah idol di televisi, mungkin dalam kehidupan nyata pemuda tampan itu adalah idol sesungguhnya.

Mereka bersalaman satu persatu, meminta foto bersama dan sebuah tanda tangan dari idol mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada fansboy dibangku VVIP. Siapa nama anda?" Seorang pembicara yang memandu acara singkat itu bertanya pada pemuda tampan.

"Aku, Jung Yunho." Jawab pemuda tampan itu dengan tegas.

"Yunho-ssi siapa bias anda?" Tanya pembawa acara itu, lagi

Pemuda tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu terlihat bingung. "Bias?" Ia tidak mengerti dengan kosa kata pembawa acara itu.

"Bias. Salah satu anggota Super Junior yang Yunho-ssi sukai. Atau mungkin semua?"

"Oh, tidak. Temanku berkata untuk menonton Super Junior jadi aku ada disini."

"Wah, teman Anda pasti sangat menyukai Super Junior."

"Mungkin. Dia asisten mereka."


	6. Chapter 6

'Aku tahu tabiatmu. Jangan macam-macam disana.'

Kuping Yunho berdengung mendengar suara ibunya yang lantang. Sudah hampir tiga minggu di Korea, ia lupa menelfon ibunya. Beginilah akhirnya.

"Aku tidak macam-macam, ibu. Aku bekerja." Bantah Yunho sambil mengenakan kemeja hitamnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari Jeju selesai menonton konser kemudian harus terburu-buru untuk rapat. Mana sempat ia memikirkan hal lain. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sibuk dari yang diduga.

'Jangan bohong! Kau tidak mencari sembarang pria kan?' Diseberang sana sang ibu terus mencercanya.

"Ibu! Yang benar saja. Kau pikir aku pria apaan?!" Bantah Yunho keras. Ia tidak suka sang ibu selalu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak mentang-mentang ia gay.

'Mana aku tahu. Kau kan jauh dariku. Siapa tahu kau frustasi terhadap sexualmu dan melakukan hal yang aneh.' Tuduh wanita tua itu.

"Aku bisa menyalurkannya dengan hal yang positif." Yunho mengenakan celana bahannya.

'Apa? Olah raga. Kau kira itu cukup!' Tuding sang ibu.

"Lalu ibu sendiri bagaimana. Sudah lama menjanda kenapa tidak menikah?" Ejek Yunho. Ia berjalan mengambil ponselnya.

'Kau pikir aku wanita apaan?!'

Yunho melepas bluetooth-nya. Suara ibunya terdengar sangat nyaring. Yunho tertawa.

"Sudahlah ibu. Aku harus berangkat kerja." Ujar Yunho sambil mematikan sambungan telfon bersamaan dengan itu, pesan suara masuk. itu dari Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara teman masa kecilnya. Setelah me-replay sekali lagi. Ia pun menelfon sekertarisnya.

"Tolong padatkan jadwalku. Diakhir bulan, aku akan mengambil libur dua hari." Ujar Yunho sambil memasang jam tangan

Suara sekertarisnya terdengar meninggi karena kaget.

"Untuk urusan diluar kota padatkan saja menjadi tiga hari."

Terdengar pembicaraan serius antara Yunho dan sekertarisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sambunganpun diputuskan. Sebulan pun berlalu dengan jadwal tidur yang hanya tiga jam seharinya. Yunho terus menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyadarkan diri dari kantuk yang menyerang. Supir taxi memberi tahu bahwa bioskop tempat tujuannya sudah berada diseberang jalan. Ia pun keluar setelah menyerahkan ongkos taxi. Bioskop sangat penuh oleh pengunjung karena ini adalah hari minggu, terlebih film fantasi series buatan Inggris yang mendunia baru saja rilis diminggu ini.

Jaejoong menunggu di depan bioskop kemudian melambai dengan semangat ketika melihat Yunho berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau mau nonton film apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah tiketnya dua."

Jaejoong kembali membeli popcorn dan minuman kemudian menarik Yunho dengan tergesah kedalam studio. Cahaya yang temaram membuat Yunho merasa semakin mengantuk. Sesekali ia memijat keningnya sambil melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk makan popcorn. Yunho merasa tidak enak kalau jatuh tertidur tetapi tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya. Ia pun tertidur begitu saja.

Yunho kembali terbangun ketika seorang pria berbaju putih membangunkannya dan saat itu juga Yunho sadar film sudah habis diputar. Ia menoleh kesamping. Jaejoong menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Pria menawan itu juga tertidur ditengah-tengah film.

Mereka melenggang keluar sambil saling melirik. Keduanya malu karena tertidur di dalam studio.

"Emm... sebenarnya pesawat delay karena cuaca, jadi kami baru pulang tadi pagi. Aku tidak enak membatalkan janji karena kau sudah datang saat konsel di Jeju padahal aku hanya berbasa-basi saat itu." Ujar Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Akupun demikian. Aku tidak enak membatalkan janji karena awalnya aku yang mengajakmu terlebih dahulu."

"Emm... bagaimana kalau kita ke pemandian air panas. Disana sangat nyaman untuk tidur. Kau mau?" Usul Jaejoong.

"Pemandian air panas?"

"Iyah. Disana kita bisa berendam bersama. Tenang saja tempatnya sangat bersih." Ujar Jaejoong sambil melenggang memimpin jalan.

"Be-berendam bersama?" Yunho masih mematung ditempat. Kakinya seakan memaku di jalan.

Jaejoong yang mengetahui hal itu langsung saja menariknya. "Ayo jangan malu. Kitakan sama-sama pria."


	7. Chapter 7

Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan. Berkali-kali ia membuang nafas dibawah kucuran air shower. Sudah hampir satu jam ia tidak keluar dari bilik tempat bilasan sementara Jaejoong masih betah berendam di pemandian. Yunho kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang tadi siang ia mengantuk, sekarang rasa kantuk itu sudah hilang. Berganti dengan rasa berdebar-debar yang aneh.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Itumu sudah berdiri tuh."

Yunho refleks terkejut menghindari Jaejoong yang mengintip dari bilik pembilasan disamping biliknya yang hanya setinggi dibawah dada. Tubuhnya membentur bilik sebelah. Buru-buru ia menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kaget ya?" Ujar Jaejoong. Terkadang Jaejoong memang suka bersikap jahil. Ia pun memutar keran. Seketika air berjatuhan dari shower.

Yunho menunduk kikuk. Dadanya masih berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ia pun terburu-buru membilas tubuhnya.

"Oh yah. Kemarin di Jeju kau bilang apa? Semua orang menanyai para asisten satu persatu. Katanya, apakah kalian mengenal Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil membilas rambutnya.

"Oh itu. Aku hanya bilang asisten Super Junior adalah temanku." Jawab Yunho langsung menunduk setelah melihat Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggoda dengan rambut basahnya.

"Pantas saja."

"Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak tahu. Mereka pasti akan merayuku untuk membuatmu mengontrak Suju jadi ambasador kalian."

Yunho terkekeh. "Memang kenapa?"

"Memang kau mau? Itukan membuat malu. Memang siapa aku bisa me-lobby mu seperti itu." Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Memang sih. Lagi pula hal itu sudah diputuskan oleh CEO yang lama sebelum aku menjabat. Aku hanya melanjutkan saja."

"Benarkan. Aku selesai. Kau masih mau membilas? Aku duluan yah." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menutupi bagian pinggangnya dengan handuk. Jaejoong pun pergi menuju loker dan berganti baju. Yunho masih disana. Kembali menghembuskan nafas agar pikirannya tenang.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangan seraya memanggil Yunho. Ia menunjukkan sebotol bir dan selusin telur rebus. Jaejoong terlihat segar dari siang tadi.

Mereka minum sambil memakan telur rebus. Jaejoong memang suka minum alkohol berbanding terbalik dengannya. Pria itu menghabiskan sebotol bir sendirian sambil berceloteh tentang macam-macam. Pekerjaan yang terkadang menyebalkan dan usia yang sudah tidak lagi muda bahkan cita-cita yang akhirnya tidak kesampaian pun, ia ceritakan pada Yunho. Makanan dan minuman telah habis. Jaejoong terbaring di lantai bersama Yunho.

"Hah, beberapa tahun lagi aku sudah berumur empat puluh tahun. Kehidupanku masih seperti ini. Melajang." Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh. "Dua pria tua yang masih lajang bersama-sama pergi ke pemandian air panas."

Yunho ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak setua itu." Bantah Yunho sambil terkekeh.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini." Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. "Kalau nanti kau sudah berkeluarga. Kita mungkin tidak akan berkumpul seperti ini lagi."

"Mungkin saja."

"Emm... sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kau jangan tersinggung oleh ucapanku yah. Apa dulu kita sangat dekat? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat masa kecil kita." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku juga seperti itu."

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mencariku?" Jaejoong masih tidak percaya ucapan Yunho.

"Aku melihat fotomu saat itu dan begitu saja tertarik. Kebetulan aku dipindahkan ke Korea dan mempunyai teman kecil di sini membuatku, sangat bergairah. Kemudian aku mencarimu. Tidak terlalu sulit karena aku hanya menanyakanmu pada pelayan yang kebetulan orang tuanya adalah mantan supir keluargaku. Untungnya alamatmu tidak berubah."

Jaejoong mendecak paham. "Oh, jadi kau orang yang bertindak melalu insting."

"Yah, sepertinya. Ibukupun bilang hal yang sama." Respon Yunho. Mereka terus berbicara sampai entah dari siapa yang jatuh tertidur dahulu. Esoknya mereka baru pulang pagi-pagi sekali dengan keadaan yang sudah lebih segar. Mereka pulang dengan arah yang berbeda.

Sesampainya di apartemen dekat dengan kantor, Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelahnya sambil berbaring diranjang. Ranjang itu sangat nyaman dan lembut. Ia pun memejamkan mata tetapi entah kenapa wajah lembut Jaejoong yang tertidur menghadapnya lah yang terbayang. Pria menawan itu memiliki bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang merah. Wajahnya putih seputih dan terlihat halus. Ada garis halus disekitar matanya jika diperhatikan. Yunho langsung terburu-buru untuk bangun. Ia mengambil handuk dan berganti pakaian.

Semua wanita memandang pria tampan itu dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Ada tiga orang pria disana hanya saja pria itulah yang menjadi sorotan. Peluh membasahi tubuh pria itu. Mata musang itu tetap fokus memandang kedepan. Begitu tegas, seakan ia benar berlari di lintasan lomba. Sudah ketiga kalinya. Tredmild kembali diatur. Kecepatan pun kembali ditambahkan. Sekali lagi pemuda tampan itu melajukan kakinya berlari cepat dan semakin cepat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hari ini terasa sangat bosan bagi Jaejoong. Apalagi, semua pasti berurusan dengan ibunya. Ini adalah kunjungan pertama ibunya apartemen Kibum sejak anak bungsunya itu menikah, tentu saja ia tidak pergi sendirian. Jaejoong ikut dibawa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong yang mengantar ibunya. Apartemen Kibum tidak terlalu besar tetapi sangat nyaman maklum pasangan baru. Furniturnya tidak terlalu banyak untuk menyeimbangkan rumah mereka yang mungil.

Jaejoong rasanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu, kemanapun asal tidak mendengar celotehan ibunya yang berbicara tentang ini dan itu tetapi karena ia terlanjur bilang hari ini libur akhirnya ia pun terpaksa mendekam disana berfikir alasan logis apa yang akan ia ajukan.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Panggilan dari Yunho. Dalam hati Jaejoong kegirangan setengah mati. Terburu-buru ia mengangkat telfon den berbicara dengan agak kencang agar ibunya mendengar.

"Ibu aku harus pergi. Yunho mengajakku bertemu." Ujar Jaejoong seraya meminta izin.

"Ya sudah sana pergi." Ujar ibunya.

"Kibum, antar ibu pulang yah. Aku pergi dulu." Secepat kilat Jaejoong langsung pergi.

Kibum hanya terbengong. "Yunho siapa ibu? Tidak biasanya kakak sesenang ini?" Tanya Kibum merasa aneh.

"Itu, dia anak bos almarhum ayahmu. Saat kecil mereka berteman akrab. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena dulu kau masih kecil. Mereka sangat kaya. Baguslah kalau Jaejoong berteman dengannya. Siapa tahu dia bisa mencari kerja yang lain." Jawab ibunya.

"Oh. Aku bersyukur kalau kakak terlihat senang." Ujar Kibum. Istrinya pun datang membawa kudapan.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tergesah-gesah menuju kantor pusat perusahaan ponsel seluler tempat Yunho bekerja. Yunho hanya menggaruk kepalanya melihat Jaejoong memaksa menjemputnya dikantor padahal Yunho sudah memberikan alamat beserta kode apartemennya agar Jaejoong menunggunya diapartemen. Jaejoong duduk di sofa lobby sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat terkejut kemudian pria itu tersenyum. "Ayo kita berbelanja." Ajak Jaejoong.

Mereka kemudian memasuki mobil Yunho yang sudah ada di depan pintu utama. Jaejoong takjub melihat mobil bagus itu.

"Wow, keren sekali. Pasti mahal." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Ini properti perusahaan. Jadi aku tidak membelinya." Ujar Yunho.

"Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti dikanan kemudian belok kekiri kemudian lurus. Disana ada mall. Kita belanja disana saja." Ujar Jaejoong. Yunho pun mengikuti arahan dari pria itu.

Sesampainya di mall, Jaejoong langsung memboyong Yunho untuk masuk kedalam outlet pakaian resmi kemudian menyesuaikan beberapa potong jas berbagai motif pada Yunho. Akhirnya, mereka membeli dua stel pakaian resmi dengan motif garis dan polos yang keduanya berwarna gelap karena Yunho menolak memakai jas berwarna putih yang diberikan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin dikira sedang fashion show dikantor. Kemudian, mereka pergi keoutlet lain untuk membeli aksesoris dan jam tangan.

Akhirnya, untuk yang terakhir. Mereka pergi ke swalayan untuk mengisi bahan makanan didalam kulkas. Yunho hanya membeli yang para bujang butuhkan untuk hidup, seperti kopi, susu, roti, selai, peralatan mandi dan cukur.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho melihat ada tatapan aneh ketika Jaejoong mengamati barang belanjaannya.

"Tipikal bujang." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Memang aku masih bujang." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Biar aku masak untukmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berkata seperti itu dan membawa troli belanjaan Yunho menuju tempat sayuran dan daging. Ia pun memasukkan beberapa bahan mentah yang akan ia olah tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan Yunho terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja Yunho mana bisa menolak.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka pun sampai di apartemen Yunho. Yunho sibum memasukkan pakaian kedalam lemarinya sementara Jaejoong sibuk menata bahan makanan di kulkas sambil memasak nasi dan air. Untunglah diapartemen itu ada dapur yang lengkap dengan peralatan masaknya. Makanan sederhana itupun akhirnya jadi. Yunho tentu saja membantu Jaejoong mencuci piring, janjinya nanti.

"Enak?"

"Enak." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Apartemenmu mewah yah. Pasti mahal." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Ini properti perusahaan." Ujarnya.

"Wah, kau enak sekali. Diberikan mobil mewah dan tempat tinggal lagi." Ujar Jaejoong sambil berharap kalau ia juga memiliki hal seperti ini. "Coba saja aku punya. Pasti menyenangkan." Ujar Jaejoong mengeluh.

"Memang rumah yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kalau kata drama yang ku tonton rumah idaman itu, 'Rumah yang tidak akan pernah ditinggalkan.' Akan lebih menyenangkan jika tinggal bersama orang yang kita kasihi." Jaejoong tertawa. Ia teringat pada adik kecilnya. "Hah, aku iri pada Kibum."

Yunho tersenyum. "Drama apa yang kau tonton itu?"

"Oh itu..."

...

Yunho duduk disofa sambil menonton drama dari layar televisi yang sudah terhubung oleh jaringan wifi. Menampilkan seorang wanita yang sedang makan malam di restoran bersama seorang pria. Pria itu seorang arsitek dan wanita itu seorang guru SMA. Ditengah suasanya yang romantis dengan dikelilingi caya dari lilin, sang pria bertanya, rumah idaman seperti apa yang wanita itu inginkan.

Kemudian wanita itu berkata dengan wajah sendu bahwa rumah impiannya adalah rumah yang tidak akan pernah ditinggalkan.


End file.
